


Dear Doctor

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: Jack writes, or thinks, a letter to the Doctor sometime in the near future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).



> It has been a long time since I wrote a Torchwood poem. Hope you enjoy this!

DEAR DOCTOR

 

And so we are still together,

And who would have imagined that?

The Team are all around me,

Coffee and alien chat.

 

And where shall we put Myfanwy's mate?

They need more space to fly.

At least there are only two of them

And her nest is way up high.

 

Janet is spending more time with us.

I think she understands what we say.

She does respond to our conversations,

At least in her very own way.

 

There is Rhys with his wife and daughter

Laughing at something Gwen did.

I love the pictures Anwyn draws for me.

She is so much the happiest kid.

 

Owen is teasing his wife, my Tosh.

I'm so happy they are together at last.

Let's hope they can live for the futures to come,

And forget all the hurts of the past.

 

And there he is, my special one.

My husband my heart and my soul.

The one who holds us all together,

The one who keeps our love whole.

 

The man I'm going on home with.

The man who sleeps in our bed.

The man who stood by my side,

On that glorious day when we wed.

 

And its going to last forever.

We have an eternity to play.

And my Team will go along with us . . .

It just turned out to end up that way.

 

Thank you my Doctor for making us whole.

Thank you for trusting my friends.

Thank you for saving my Ianto that day

For this adventure that never ends.

 

And, in a hundred years, a thousand,

A million, a hundred times more,

We will all be fighting for good, side by side.

Because that's what we are all here for.

 

JACK.


End file.
